1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold storage, and more particularly to a drawable airtight cold storage with a high humidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cold storage in accordance with the prior art can be used to store objects such as vegetables, fruit, flowers and the like so as to preserve the freshness of the objects. However, cold air supplied from a refrigeration unit contained in the cold storage is used to directly refrigerate the vegetables/fruit contained therein such that water contained in the vegetables/fruit escapes from the surface thereof, thereby decreasing the humidity in the cold storage, and thereby affecting the freshness of the vegetables/fruit.
When different kinds of vegetables/fruit are stored together in the cold storage, the different kinds of vegetables/fruit will cause the oxygen and carbon dioxide contents in the cold storage to vary due to the mutual interference of the different kinds of vegetables/fruit, thereby changing the relative proportion of oxygen to carbon dioxide such that it is necessary to provide air control equipment to maintain the relative proportion of oxygen to carbon dioxide in the cold storage container to a constant value, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. In addition, when the concentration of oxygen is increased, and that of carbon dioxide is decreased, an amount of ethylene will be produced in the vegetables/fruit such that it is necessary to use an ethylene absorbing agent or ethylene decomposing device which cannot be reused, thereby causing environmental pollution.
Further, the cold air contained in the cold storage will escape to the environment when the door of the cold storage is opened to remove vegetables/fruit or to perform maintenance, thereby easily affecting the preservation of the vegetables/fruit.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional cold storage.